Pokémon: Alternate Shadows
by HamsterZerg95
Summary: After a mysterious creature attacks the Pokémon Research HQ and sends Michael Ryuuto to an unknown location, the young trainer eventually wakes up after ten years in stasis to start a new journey across time and space to stop Cipher once again. Now partnered with a Sylveon, Michael must go and stop Cipher, no matter the cost. But what is this NXD-000? T since I don't trust myself.


Author's Note: I don't own Pokémon or Digimon. I did, however, come up with Artimei, Sobesk, Shova, the other large creatures, the place the large creatures are in, Kalos Suspension Timelines, Dr. Anna Herabkunft, Invaderdramon, Atomeon, Slendeon, Rapteon, Machinedreon, and the Ortuloss Sector.

Now, without further ado, I bring you...

_**Pokémon: Alternate Shadows**_

**Chapter 1: From Grim Beginnings**

The Pokémon Research HQ in Orre was busy with activity, with the staff trying to find out what was wrong with the computer systems. Nobody inside had thought to check outside, but if one of them did, he or she might have been suspicious of the man in a red cloak standing at the boundary between the clearing and the forest.

The man gave a faint laugh as he turned away, while alarms started going off in the building. His work here was done.

WXYXW

Datan wasn't sure what to think at the moment. A strange creature had clawed its way through a computer monitor. Its head was completely covered by the skull of an unknown creature, each of its arms ended in two blood-red claws, its neck was long, its legs were missing, and its tail ended in a sharp blade.

Michael rushed in, saw the creature, and asked, "What in the world _is_ that thing?!"

"I don't know," Datan said, "but it doesn't look friendly!"

The creature was busy destroying everything in sight. Computers, research papers, chairs, and all manner of objects were consumed by the wanton cruelty of the thing's actions.

"Alright, this thing needs to go down!" Michael exclaimed. He reached for his Jolteon's Poké Ball, grabbed it, and tossed it forward with a shout of, "Go, Finchley!"

Finchley, upon seeing the creature, suddenly felt enraged by its very presence. "Now, use Thunder!" Michael commanded. Finchley did as he was told, but even though the attack hit dead-on, the strange being only reacted by turning to look at Finchley and stabbing him with its tail.

This caught Michael by surprise. The young trainer had been with that Jolteon ever since he obtained him as an Eevee, but to see the strongest member of his team impaled by a mysterious creature that didn't seem to give it another thought was not just unexpected, but felt downright cruel.

Slowly, Michael felt the anger rising within him. When he just couldn't take it anymore, he rushed at the thing that murdered his best friend, screaming at the top of his lungs, "_I'm going to kill you!_"

Before he could even reach the beast however, it cried out, "Teleport Scrambler!" and sent a strange beam in the trainer's direction. It hit, and in a bright flash, Michael was gone.

WXYXW

"We need to find a place for the human to stay," said a large creature in the strange realm of clashing elements residing right next to each other. In the middle of a ring of large creatures was the unconcious Michael Ryuuto.

"We need to make sure he recovers before he's needed again," said another one.

"Well, _you_ would, Artimei," the first creature said. "We all know how you would jump at the chance to adopt him as your son if his family died."

"Shut up, Sobesk," replied a third creature. "The last thing we need is to have an all-out war between you and Artimei."

"Thank you, Shova," said a fourth creature. "And I have already found a place for him."

"And where would that be?" asked Shova.

10 YEARS LATER

"Stasis is coming to a close. Please ask about anything important in your life to keep up with the times, as you have been kept in stasis for roughly _**10 Years**_. Thank you for staying with Kalos Suspension Timelines."

_What..?_ Michael thought to himself as he felt his surroundings warm up. He slowly got drenched, so he must have been encased in ice. He then realized something important.

He wasn't wearing _anything_.

After he was dried off by a warm breeze, Michael heard a hiss as the thing keeping him contained slid open. His clothes were all there, looking as if they had been regularly washed. Michael was thankful his boxers were made of silk. Michael also noticed that he was alone in the room. He also noticed that he _really, REALLY needed to pee_.

WXYXW

After taking a much-needed leak and putting his clothes back on (in that order), Michael left the room and was immediately greeted by a tall woman with long, golden hair. "Hello, Mr. Ryuuto," she said. "I am Dr. Anna Herabkunft. You can just call me Anna, if you want." She pulled on her lab coat's left sleeve, as if nervous about something.

"Um, Anna...?"

"Michael, we need to talk," Anna stated, worry in her voice. This caught Michael off guard. Noticing the boy's shock, Anna said, "I know this is sudden, but it's also important."

WXYXW

In a room illuminated only by a series of small light bulbs, Michael listened to Anna with increasing shock.

Aftrer it was over, Michael started asking questions. "Wait, _Cipher_ was behind that attack on the HQ?"

"Yes, and they did, indeed, use a creature from another dimension to do it."

"And this... _thing_... is called Invaderdramon?"

"Yes, that's the name we gave it."

"And it only stopped when Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia hit it with Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Aeroblast at the same time?"

"Correct. We're not quite sure how that stopped it, though."

"And they've gone missing?"

"Unfortunately..." Anna's voice started to waver. "And... Michael, I know that your Jolteon meant a lot to you, so..." Suddenly, the doctor started crying, her face hitting the table. "I don't know what to do... And all of your other Pokémon... They had to be given new homes... I'm sorry!"

Just then, the door to the hallway opened up, letting in more light and revealing a young intern. "Dr. Herabkunft, we found a strange package for Mr. Ryuuto out by the front door to the building."

"Thanks, Jeremy," Anna said, slightly calmer.

WXYXW

In the lobby, Michael eyed the package, not sure what it held.

"Just open it..." Anna urged.

Taking the advised course of action, Michael found a Poké Ball with a red top, a green bottom, and a blue button. It came with a note.

_Dear Michael,_

_We are sorry we couldn't get you an Atomeon or Slendeon, but instead had to go with a Sylveon. We also felt a Rapteon would be a bad choice, for the simple fact that such a large Pokémon would probably intimidate anyone who's just about to go off and save the world after ten years in stasis. We're also positive that a Machinedreon would be a worse choice for effectively combatting Dragon-types..._

_Anyway, there is a list of Eevee's known evolved forms, complete with pictures, types, and type advantages and disadvantages, on the back of this note. You might want to use it and familiarize yourself with types you've never encountered before._

_-Ortuloss Sector Union Headquarters, Galaxy Domination Prevention Wing_

That was what the note said.


End file.
